


Here Is Where We Build Our Kingdom

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, HOMRA - Freeform, Kingdom of Red, Mentions of Character Death, because canon sucks, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: It's the Red King’s Kingdom of Red. It’s Mikoto’s kingdom. But it is also Izumo’s kingdom and it’s also Tatara’s kingdom.





	Here Is Where We Build Our Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This was... random. I blame the new manga, coincidentally called Kingdom of Red :D That's a joke. There are no coincidences. Go READ IT if you haven't because omg Mikoto and Izumo and Tatara meeting? Highschool HOMRA? YES PLEASE?

Everyone thinks it’s Mikoto’s kingdom. It’s easy to come to come to this conclusion, given that he’s the King, the center around which it all coalesces. But that doesn’t make the assumption entirely true.  

Because they built the Kingdom of Red together.

Mikoto was the starting point, yes. He is the lure that brings more and more people to them. He is the tantalizing promise of power and the guarantee of a connection. He is HOMRA. He is the strength and the protection. He makes it possible by giving each and every one of them the means to stay together.

But Izumo is the stabilizer. He is the brain and the rationality, the stability of a home and a place to belong to. He takes the money they confiscate from their heists and invests it, he’s the one who runs the bar and the business and ensures they have a place of their own. He makes it possible by giving each and every one of them the home to stay together.  

And then there’s Tatara, who is the mortar to their building blocks. Where Mikoto holds the draw and Izumo gives the tools, Tatara bring the will. He bonds with each and every new member of HOMRA, joins in their hobbies to get close to them. He is warm and personable and so very likable, that he singlehandedly holds them all in. He makes it all possible with kindness and understanding and giving each and every one of them the desire to stay together.

It's the Red King’s Kingdom of Red. It’s Mikoto’s kingdom. But it is also Izumo’s kingdom and it’s also Tatara’s kingdom. It cannot be run without all three of them, because they complete each other. Each of them has the strengths the others lack, and when they are together, their kingdom thrives.

Until the day the first crack forms in the foundation.

Until the day their heart breaks.

And the remaining two know

their kingdom cannot last without him.


End file.
